Somewhere I belong
by Silent Devil
Summary: Songfic. Tomoyo singing about what she feel. Maybe a little OOC. Song by Linkin park with their new album, Meteora


Me: The song is called 'Somewhere i belong' by linkin park which i don't own. Hope you like it  
  
(….)-Thinking  
*…. *-Action  
[…]-Author note  
  
*Somewhere I belong*  
"Ready Tomoyo?" said Meilin   
"I am ready" said Tomoyo   
  
Tomoyo: (When this began)  
I had nothing to say   
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
(I was confused)   
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
(Inside of me)   
But all that they can see the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
(Nothing to lose)   
Just stuck, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
*Flashback*  
"Sakura watch out!" shouted Tomoyo   
Three of Tomoyo's friend, Syaoran, Eriol, and Sakura were fighting a Clow card called the unnamed  
"Tomoyo get out of here!" shouted Eriol  
"I will not"   
The unnamed attacked Tomoyo as she gasp  
Tomoyo open her eyes  
  
Darkness….  
  
This is what she feels  
  
Nothing…  
  
This is what she is  
  
Confusion…  
  
She's feeling pain   
  
"It's my fault" Tomoyo said over and over again  
*End flashback*  
  
Tomoyo: I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong  
  
*Flashback*  
"I can't let go," Tomoyo said  
Tomoyo felt pain….too much pain  
Tomoyo close her eyes  
'they don't need me' thought Tomoyo  
'I don't have magic' thought Tomoyo  
*End flashback*  
  
Tomoyo: And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face   
(I was confused)   
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)   
What do I have but negativity   
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me   
(Nothing to lose)   
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
*Flashback*  
"It's my fault," said Tomoyo  
"Sakura and the other don't want me"  
"I always get in the way"  
  
"Tomoyo!" (Sakura)  
  
Tomoyo head shot up  
"It's Sakura"  
"Tomoyo! Come back!" (Eriol)  
"Eriol?"  
"Sakura, it's the pain card capture it!" (Syaoran)  
"Love card! Destroy the unnamed card!" (Sakura)  
*End flashback*  
  
Tomoyo: I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong  
  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today  
  
*Flashback*  
"Tomoyo?" said Sakura  
Tomoyo collapse but Eriol caught her in time  
"What happen to her?" said Sakura  
"She's hurt" said Eriol  
'It's my fault, I don't fit in. I have no magic' thought Tomoyo   
*End Flashback*  
  
Tomoyo: I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong  
  
*Flashback*  
'No more pain' thought Tomoyo  
'Why can't my pain be gone?' thought Tomoyo   
Tomoyo was holding a knife that says T.H [Guess what it is *hint* H is Hiragizawa]  
But Tomoyo dropped it   
*End flashback*  
  
Tomoyo: (My pain is finally gone) I would thank all my friends including Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol who stop me from the most painful experience I have ever felt  
*End*  
I do not own  
Likin park and CCS   
Me: Hope it's good   
*Note* I will post the next chapter of 'Abusive life' next week 


End file.
